1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the application of two-dimensional barcode in document authentication, and in particular, it relates to the creation and placement of barcode stamps on printed documents.
2. Description of Related Art
Barcode is a form of machine-readable symbology for encoding data, and has been widely introduced in a variety of application fields. Two-dimensional barcode (2d barcode) is one mode of such symbology, and can be used to encode text, numbers, images, and binary data streams in general, and has been used in identification cards, shipping labels, certificates and other documents, etc. Examples of widely used 2d barcode standards include PDF417 standard and QR Code®, and software and hardware products have been available to print and read such 2d barcode.
Original digital documents, which may include text, graphics, images, etc., are often printed, and the printed hard copy are distributed, copied, etc., and then often scanned back into digital form. This is referred to a closed-loop process. Authenticating a scanned digital document refers to determining whether the scanned document is an authentic copy of the original digital document, i.e., whether the document has been altered while it was in the hard copy form. Alteration may occur due to deliberate effort or accidental events. Methods have been proposed to authenticate a printed document using 2d barcode. Specifically, the method includes encoding the content of the document in a 2d barcode (the authentication barcode), and printing the barcode on the same recording medium as the printed document. The content of the document may be a bitmap image of a page of the document, text or graphics contained within the document, or a mixture thereof. To authenticate a printed document bearing an authentication barcode, the document is scanned to obtain scanned data that represents the content of the document, e.g. a bitmap image, or text extracted by using an optical character recognition (OCR) technology. The authentication barcode is also scanned and the data contained therein (the authentication data) is extracted. The scanned data is then compared to the authentication data to determine if any part of the printed document has been altered since it was originally printed, i.e. whether the document is authentic. Some authentication technologies are able to determine the authentication content, some merely determines whether any alterations have occurred. A printed document bearing authentication barcode is said to be self-authenticating because no information other than what is on the printed document is required to authenticate its content.